disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rescuing Wizardmon/Final Battle Part 1
(In the throne room, the villains threw Wizardmon, still encased in the net, onto the ground. After Piedmon cut the net off, freeing Wizardmon, the captive wizard creature got up angrily and then noticed the masked Ratigan, along with Myotismon, Vanitas, and Hunter J, approach) Ratigan: Boo. (Myotismon then turned to the army) Myotismon: Guard the secret entrance in case of a sneak-in. Villains: Yes, sir! (The army left while Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Ratigan stayed behind. Wizardmon then turned to the four villains in anger) Wizardmon: My guess is that you’re here to take over Oz! Myotismon: (Nods) Exactly. And we have our friend here to thank for making this all possible. (He points at Ratigan) Ratigan: You’re too kind. (He then deactivated his mask and takes it off, and to Wizardmon’s shock, he realized the Phantom Mouse’ true identity) Wizardmon: Professor Ratigan?! Ratigan: (Nods with an evil chuckle) Yes. Wizardmon: You said you were reformed! Ratigan: Just to keep you off our trail until now. (He then conjured his Microbots and used them to grab Wizardmon. Vanitas then proceeds to tie Wizardmon’s hands behind his back and his ankles together and then the Microbots, under Ratigan’s command, released him) Ratigan: (Sneeringly) Impressive that Satsuki’s group foolishly created these, huh? The way of the future! Wizardmon: (Angrily) So, you tricked them into making the Microbots…! Myotismon: To help us on our conquest. (Vanitas then points his sword-hand at Wizardmon) Vanitas: Now, listen to what my parents have to say. Wizardmon: (Surprised) Parents?! Vanitas: Yeah, my parents! Now listen! Ratigan: And you better do what they say. (Myotismon and Hunter J then turned to Wizardmon) Hunter J: Now, we won fair and square. Myotismon: And if you want us to spare you, bow to us. (Wizardmon continued to glare angrily in defiance. Outside the throne room at the secret entrance, the villains continued guarding the doors. Behind the hallway, Satsuki’s group, still in their peasant disguises, saw this and turned to each other in determination) Satsuki: (Whispering) Those jerks are guarding the doors. Ace: (Whispering) Then how do we sneak attack them? (They think it over, then Snake got an idea) Snake: (Whispering) I knowssssss! (He whispered the idea and after he finished, his brightened face turned to confusion as the group and even Ace smiled at the idea) Snake: (Whispering) You’re notssss gonna hit me or dissssmisssss it? Ace: (Whispering) Nope. Good idea, Snake. Satsuki’s group: (Whispering) Yeah. (Slowly smiling proudly and softly at the same time, Snake nodded. With the villains, they still guarded the doors when they saw the peasants come out, looking around in wonder, unaware that it was Satsuki’s group pretending to look around in wonder) Puppetmon: (Whispering narrowly) Wow, a bunch of peasants looking for mischief. Metaletemon: (Whispering narrowly) Yep. Arukenimon: (Whispering narrowly) No kidding, geniuses. (Seeing the villains, the disguised group walked up to them in pretend curiosity) Yuffie: (In a German accent) Ah, mein freunde, we got ourselves a bunch of handsome, good-looking guys. (Puppetmon and Mummymon got surprised and then chuckled bashfully a bit while Arukenimon and the other male villains got suspicious. Then Basil narrowed his gaze at Arukenimon) Basil: (In a German accent) And I can see this lovely fraulein is as beautiful as a diamond. (Arukenimon blushed a bit in surprise, then glared at Mummymon) Arukenimon: Why don’t you show some respect like this gentleman? Mummymon: But you got…! (Arukenimon stomps on his foot to shut him up) Mummymon: Yeowch! (Above the doors, Demidevimon suddenly noticed the hidden Ruby Slippers beneath Satsuki’s disguise and gasped) Demidevimon: H…! (But then Mushu, who snuck up there not in disguise, leapt onto him, restrained him, and kept him quiet) Mushu: (Whispering savagely) Don’t speak a word! (Back below, Arukenimon turned to the disguised Basil, all flattered) Arukenimon: (Suave-like) Well, anything else you like to describe me? Basil: (In a German accent) Why, ja…. (Suddenly, much to the villains’ confusion, the group grabbed their own cloaks) Basil: (In a German accent) You are…. (The group then threw off their disguises, revealing they are still in their main attires, much to the villains’ surprise) Basil: (Normal voice) A barbaric spider! (Then, after Demidevimon freed himself from Mushu’s grip, he and the villains, before they reacted, got beaten down by the group by their techniques) Satsuki: Come on! (The group then ran through the door down the hallway to the throne room with the villains, all recovered, chasing after them. In the throne room, Wizardmon is kicked down by Vanitas and grabbed by the neck by Ratigan, due to Wizardmon refusing to give in to them) Vanitas: No more defiance! Ratigan: And no more games! Hunter J: You have one more chance and one more chance only! Myotismon: Bow to us! (Wizardmon recovered and glared angrily) Wizardmon: Never! I will never bow down to villains like you! (Narrows his glare at Ratigan) Especially ones that deceived me before! (Angered, the four villains got ready to attack after Ratigan savagely threw Wizardmon onto the ground) Ratigan: Fine, then! Vanitas: You stubborn old man! Hunter J: If you won’t bow down to the new rulers…! Myotismon: Then bow down, in pieces! (Just when Vanitas was gonna slash at Wizardmon with his sword-hand, a shuriken knocked Vanitas down. The four villains and Wizardmon turned and saw the shuriken fly back to Yuffie, as she and the group glared in determination) Wizardmon: Satsuki, guys! Mei: Let Wizardmon go now! (They attacked just when the rest of the villains, who caught up, arrived and attacked back. During the fight, the heroes, after Yuki bit the ropes off Wizardmon’s hands and ankles, freeing him, fought the villains off and then suddenly, Myotismon turned to Apocalymon and Celebi in the sky in anger and determination) Myotismon: Celebi, Apocalymon! Power our Microbots! (Within Apocalymon, Celebi emotionlessly heard him, nods, and powered up the light. Outside Apocalymon, he conjured up powerful Microbots with Ratigan’s help and then the huge tsunami of Microbots sent both the heroes and villains flying out the throne room, blasting the wall down, sending both sides out onto the huge balcony above the courtyard. After Satsuki’s group ushered Wizardmon to run, which he does, the villains then angrily conjured each Microbot chunks of their own against the heroes. Despite putting up a good fight, they were outnumbered. Yuki, Jiminy, Jiji, Fievel, Olivia, and Fidget were fighting Demidevimon and Puppetmon when the two villains cornered them into a wall with a bulging wall of Microbots and prepared to crush them. Pinocchio, B.E.N., Tiger, Miss Kitty, Rita, Runt, Yuffie, and Vincent were fighting Metalseadramon and Devimon when those two villains used the Microbots to encase them in a huge sphere which began shrinking down onto them, getting ready to crush them from inside. Kiki, Tombo, Popple, and the Gangreen Gang were fighting Machinedramon and Metaletemon when those villains used the Microbots to hold the seven heroes down with two stone boards and attempt to crush them like a sandwich. Basil and Dawson were fighting Piedmon when Piedmon began using both his swords and the Microbots to try and stab the two detective mice and then Basil and Dawson threw a Chemical Bomb onto themselves, protecting themselves in a hardened chemical blob shell, which to their shock, is about to get broken by Piedmon’s constant stabbing. Haku and Mushu were fighting Vanitas and Hunter J when those two villains used the Microbots to hold the two friends down by stretching them out by their hands and feet like a rack. And with Satsuki, Kanta, Mei, Kiki, and Chihiro, they fought Myotismon and Ratigan when the two villains used the Microbots to almost knock the Kansas children off the ledge, only for the children to grab a ladder on time. Suddenly, the Microbots Myotismon conjured up partially broke the ladder by stabbing it multiple times and the children hung on, looking around, trying to find a safe spot to swing to. They even heard their group screaming out to them for help. Suddenly, realization dawned upon Satsuki and even Ace and then the two called out to their group) Satsuki and Ace: (To themselves while realizing) “Stay focused by finding a different angle….” (Calls out to the group) ''Guys! Satsuki: In order to escape this…! Ace: Find a different angle! Satsuki and Ace: Hurry! ''(Hearing them, the group realized and got determined. Yuki, Jiminy, Jiji, Fievel, and Olivia outwitted the Microbots about to crush them, much to Demidevimon and Puppetmon’s shock, by Yuki biting at them, Jiji clawing at them, Jiminy and Fievel punching at them, and Olivia pulling a couple of normal arrows out and stabbing at them, making them back off, and then the five heroes knocked Puppetmon and Demidevimon down. Pinocchio, B.E.N., Tiger, Miss Kitty, Rita, Runt, Yuffie, and Vincent, still encased in the shrinking Microbots sphere, got determined and after Rita and Runt slapped their invincibility brooches on and Yuffie and Vincent pulled their shuriken and pistol out, Pinocchio, B.E.N., Tiger, and Miss Kitty hung onto Rita, Runt, Yuffie, and Vincent and the four heroes not hanging on slashed and fired repeatedly and quickly at the Microbots, freeing themselves from the sphere, destroying it, much to Metalseadramon and Devimon’s surprise. Then the heroes attacked Metalseadramon and Devimon. Kiki, Tombo, Popple, and the Gangreen Gang then used Popple’s laser blades to cut the stone boards and the Microbots apart, and then, much to Machinedramon and Metaletemon’s surprise, attacked the two villains. Basil and Dawson got a Chemical Bomb out and after Piedmon finally got one of his swords stabbed through the chemical blob shell, Basil and Dawson exploded the Chemical Bomb onto the sword, making Piedmon retract his sword, yanking the two out and much to Piedmon’s shock, Basil and Dawson fought back against Piedmon. Haku and Mushu then used Haku’s dragon strength to yank Haku’s hands and feet free first and then claw the Microbots holding Mushu’s hands and feet down, freeing him, much to Hunter J and Vanitas’ surprise. Then they fought against them. The Kansas children, noticing another ledge, then swung the broken ladder carefully, and landed there carefully, much to Myotismon and Ratigan’s anger. Then the villains recovered and attacked with their Microbots, but the heroes this time fought back with their new angled techniques and both sides jumped down onto the courtyard to fight. As soon as the heroes cornered the villains, Kiki spoke up) Kiki: Nowhere to run and hide, Myotismon and goons. (Suddenly, Ratigan conjured up the Microbots behind the group, preparing to sneak attack when Haku sensed it and stopped it, much to the villains’ anger. Quickly pulling out the garlic bombs, the heroes then prepared to throw them at the villains. The villains laughed evilly and mockingly a bit at first) Vanitas: (Laughing evilly and mockingly a bit) More Chemical Bombs? (Then Basil threw a garlic bomb down onto the ground to show an example. It exploded and emitted the smell of garlic. The villains stopped laughing evilly a bit upon smelling it and backed away in calm fear and anger) Myotismon: Garlic?! Satsuki: Your number one weakness. (She then throws it on Metaletemon, making him scream in pain and regenerate back into Etemon. Angered while Etemon recovered, Myotismon and his army charged at Satsuki’s group, but the group ran towards the kitchen, letting them chase them) Billy: Come and get us! Vanitas: Oh, we’ll get you, alright! Get you and shove this blade down every single one of your throats! Arturo: (Chuckling a bit) We like to see you try! (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement. Upon reaching the kitchen, Satsuki’s group quickly locked the doors and then noticing an oven, formulated a plan while Myotismon and his army began banging on the doors. Suddenly, the doors bursted open and Myotismon and his army barged in, only to find the kitchen empty and a strange-looking string leading into the oven. Unknown to them, Satsuki’s group hid themselves in cabinets. Then Mushu, still hidden, ignited the string with his fire breath and suddenly, Myotismon and his army noticed the string burning up like a time bomb string and as it reached the oven, they got calmly shocked, for the bomb string is leading to the oven full of garlic bombs) Demidevimon: Oh, boy…. (Then the oven ignited, exploding all the garlic bombs into a splattered garlic/tomato sauce mess all over the villains and the kitchen. In the cabinets, the group slowly came out after the explosion ended, and they see that Myotismon and his army are gone. Where they once stood are a bunch of black puddles mixed in with the garlic-scented tomato sauce. The group slowly got happy) Kanta: We did it…. Yuffie: We did it, we can’t believe it! (The group cheered and ran out to all of the citizens coming out of hiding upon hearing the explosion and the heroes cheer. Even Tamatoa and Golemon, upon hearing the cheering, got happy) Tamatoa: They got their just garlic-flavored desserts. Golemon: I agree! (They high-fived. After the cheering ended, Popple and Mushu smelled the garlic and smiled) Popple: I love the smell of garlic in the morning, guys! Mushu: I know! Delicious! (Everyone chuckled a bit. At that moment, another part of the wall exploded, getting everyone’s attention and making Aurora, Phillip, Wizardmon, Bernard, Bianca, Cinderella, the Blue Fairy, and the citizens concerned and Tamatoa, Golemon, and the group looking in determination and suspicion) Coming up: Myotismon, Vanitas, Hunter J, and Ratigan, having survived the explosion by escaping with the Microbots, attack Satsuki’s group again. Then the heroes must defeat the four remaining villains, as well as Apocalymon, and save Celebi, the Elemental Sword, and all of Oz before it’s too late.Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies Category:Ozma Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies